


The Missing Pendant

by Shadow (TheDemonShipper)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: Jira's magical pendant is missing. Who or what stole it? Can Shadow and Jira play detective and find the thief? Or will one of Jira's favorite and special items be gone forever?





	The Missing Pendant

Shadow woke up with a start, a scream had startled her out of her dreams. She looked to Ice's bed and saw him sleeping soundly. She shrugged, the scream hadn't been male anyway. Shadow tried to concentrate her powers on the source of the scream. She saw red-brown bangs on the side of her vision and the person's reflection in the mirror...Jira! Shadow's eyes snapped open, Jira was in trouble! Shadow put a note on Ice's nightstand, telling him where she was going and teleported to Jira's bedroom. "Jira?" Shadow asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" Jira was sitting on the floor, her face buried in her arms, crying. "Jira," Shadow said sympathetically. "What happened?"

Jira's voice shook as she replied, "My pendant, they stole my pendant!"

"Who stole your pendant?" Shadow asked, perplexed.

Jira shook her head. "I don't know who stole it, but someone did," she exclaimed, clearly upset.

"How do you know it was stolen and not misplaced?" Shadow questioned, still believing that a logical answer was possible.

Jira's voice dropped to a whisper. "The gem dust. It only appears when my pendant falls into someone else's hands."

Shadow then noticed a small pile of sparkling dust on Jira's nightstand. It trailed all over the room. Whatever had been in there had certainly made a mess. There were muddy footprints all around Jira's room as well telling the girls two things: First being that the thief was extremely dumb and second that it was human. "Who do you think it could be?" Shadow asked. Jira was staring at the footprints. "Jira?" Shadow asked, "Are you okay?"

"These footprints are imprints from Jiza's favorite pair of shoes," Jira said in a whisper.

Shadow gasped, Jiza was Jira's twin brother, and although he was a nuisance she didn't think that he would steal his sister's pendant. Not when he knew how much it meant to her. Jiza joked but he was no real threat. Yet, Shadow asked herself, if he didn't take the pendant, who did? And why were his footprints in Jira's room? None of this made sense. Shadow looked around, searching for any clue that did not point to Jiza... or any other clue at all. Shadow walked back to the pile of gem dust. She stared at it from all directions but finally gave up. Shadow was walking back to Jira when she spotted a paw print in the dust.

"Jira?" Shadow called, "I found something... interesting."

Jira looked up from where she was searching for clues of her own. "You did?"

Shadow nodded, pointing to the paw prints in the dust.

"Another clue!" Jira exclaimed, excited about getting closer to finding her pendant.

"But, look Jira, it contradicts the first clue," Shadow said, shaking her head at the evidence, which clue was right? She believed that the second clue would lead them to the culprit, but _what if she was wrong?_ "What clue is right?" Shadow asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know!" Jira exclaimed, falling onto her bed. She looked at Shadow, despair in her eyes, slowly the despair changed to a thoughtful look. "Let's ask Tundra," Jira said, calling to her dire-wolf friend. Shadow smiled, this was a great plan, Tundra would be able to tell them which trail belongs to their culprit! As if Shadow's thoughts had summoned her, (who knows, maybe they did) Tundra jumped into Jira's bedroom through an open window.

"You called," Tundra asked in her signature velvety growl, tilting her head to the side.

"I wanted to ask you something... well, two somethings," Jira said. Tundra stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Did Jiza go anywhere near this pink dust?"

Tundra sniffed the gem dust, then the footprints. "No, he came in, walked around, and left. You said that there were two things, what was the other one?"

Shadow answered her, "Tundra, can you tell us what made this?" she pointed to the paw print. Tundra nodded but did not speak, placing her paw next to the paw print. She then removed her paw, leaving a larger but otherwise identical paw print.

"Dire-wolf," Shadow whispered, her voice just audible.

"A pup by the looks of it," Tundra said, her growl soft.

"Where are we going to find a dire-wolf pup?" Jira asked in frustration, "It could be anywhere!"

"Actually a pack of dire-wolves lives not far from here," Tundra said, "But... you might think twice about going when you hear what this place is called..."


End file.
